Walk Behind Me
by twagirl
Summary: Koga and Kagome are dating, but Koga has takin advantage of Kagome and Inuyasha's sick of it.
1. Flowers and Books

  
  
Chapter 1- Flowers and Books  
  
**Kagome Higurashi : 16 years old, tenth grade  
  
Koga Wolverman : 17 years old, tenth grade  
  
Inuyasha Cananain : 17 years old, eleventh grade.**  
  
Red roses, pink carnations, and yellow tulips again. Kagome picked up the bouquet of flowers and walked to her room setting them on her dresser. She pulled of the card and read it.  
  
'Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you  
  
-Koga'  
  
'That Koga,' she thought. 'Always saying sorry with flowers and a foney card.' She picked up her phone and dialed Koga's number. He picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Kagome! I knew you'd call! I'm sooooo sorry for embarrassing you at the library! I just thought you would rather be there than with me..."  
  
"So you called me a stupid bookworm?' Kagome asked, trying not to get upset.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so mad. I had a long day with track and soccer and everything. I wanted you to come to my house, I really didn't mean it."  
  
"Koga, you act like I never have long days! Geez, I had to finish my report, and you-"  
  
"Listen, I'll make it up to you I promise! Well I do need a date to the dance."  
  
"You want me to go to the dance? With you?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah! Will ya?" He asked cluelessly. "Yeah I guess" she replied annoyed.  
  
"OK! See ya at school. Bye!"  
  
"By-" CLICK  
  
Kagome wasn't surprised. She had been dating Koga for two years and he always did things like that. She figured a while back that he wouldn't change, so she wouldn't argue. She loved him. She just hung up her phone and walked outside. When she was almost at the school building, the school ditz, Kikyo, pulled up in her pink Mustang.  
  
"Hey Kag!"  
  
"Kikyo, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me Kag. "  
  
"Well Sorrrrrrry! KagOME, wanna hang out at the dance tonight?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"NO I'm going with Koga."  
  
"Koga???!!! You haven't gotten rid of that guy yet???"  
  
"No Kikyo. Unlike you, I date guys more than a week."  
  
"Ha. Very funny. But this guy is a jerk. In case you haven't noticed, he embarrassed the hell out of you yesterday!"  
  
"Bye Kikyo."  
  
Before Kikyo could say anything more, Kagome walked off angry towards the school. She met Koga inside and let him apologize to her two more times before she went to class. Kagome had a pretty normal day. The usual Madame Kaede, the french teacher, giving quizzes.  
  
Mr. Myoga giving algebraic homework by the bundle. Finally, lunch time rolled around. Kagome sat by Koga and his friends, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kunsooa, and Lea. As usual she sat in silence, eating and reading a book, when something unusual happened....  
  
"Waiting to Miss You?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome put down the book and looked and the silver-haired jock and saw his golden eyes for the first actual time.  
  
"Yes," she said. "It's about-"  
  
"It's about some chick who's abused by her bastard father, and she can't trust any one, until some jock guy comes around and she falls in love with him and they live happily ever after. Blah blah blah. A load of shit if you ask me."  
  
"A load of shit?" Kagome looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Yeah. Anyone could tell you that in today's world that aint gonna happen. You gotta look out for yourself." He snorted.  
  
"Well I think it's good." Kagome said and smirked.  
  
"And I think I think it's pulling you away from paying me attention." Koga said. Kagome pick up the book, but he quickly yanked it from her and through it into his backpack.  
  
"Kagome, I think I'll give this back to you when you decide to listen when I talk about how I won the soccer game!" Koga said proudly.  
  
Kagome didn't argue. She just sat there and finished eating without a word. Inuyasha noticed, but as soon an he heard Koga bragging, he was quick to argue and protest.  
  
After lunch, Kagome went back to having her normal day. In her last class, she gave her report on Bio- Terrorism and packed up when she was done. That's when Inuyasha came over to her.  
  
"Hey I liked your presentation." He said startling her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So did you get your book back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why didn't you ask for it?" Kagome just shrugged and walked out of the room. Inuyasha followed behind her curiously.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you get it back. Koga may be an ass, but he's your boyfriend right?"  
  
"Look Inuyasha I really don't have time for this. I have to go home." She snapped irritated.  
  
"Fine. Forget I even said anything." He snapped back.  
  
"Thanks." she said sarcastically.  
  
"So um will you be at the dance tonight?" he asked.  
  
She just nodded and began to walk down the street to her house. He yelled at the top of his lunges to her, "So I'll see you there?" but she only called back, "Guess you'll have to wait and see!"  
  
COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Ch.2- The Dance  
  
Kagome goes to the dance with Koga and hangs out alone until Koga decides he wants to show off again. Inuyasha wants to help, but keeps getting pushed away. It'll be more interesting then this chapter and it'll be funny!!!!!  
  
Please review. I'll only write the next chapter if I get at least three reviews!!!!!! Deal? =) 


	2. The Dance

  
  
Chapter 2- The Dance  
  
When Kagome got home, she did her usual afternoon routine. She got a snack, worked on her homework, watched some tv, studied her french, and cleaned up. Since the dance wasn't a formal event, she tried something sporty, yet suitable for the dance. Her outfit was a simple t-shirt and comfy stretch jeans that had beautiful gems and butterflies on it. Deciding to use her everyday-look, she brushed her hair and left it down. After a quick dinner, at 5:00, Kagome grabbed her purse and jogged down the shrine steps of her home to go wait for Koga. He finally showed up in his black Grand Am after she waited for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Hey Kagome, you ready?" Koga asked while gaping at his rear view mirror , brushing up.  
  
"Um Yeah" was all Kagome could say since he wasn't looking directly at her. She hopped in his car and they sped off in the direction of they're school.  
  
Kagome was thinking about lunch time, when Koga jumped into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Kagome? Kagome!"  
  
"Wha...? Oh yeah sorry Koga. What is it?"  
  
"I said how do I look" he taunted, proud of his grooming.  
  
"Oh perfect Koga, really" she admitted,"Um Koga? Would you mind giving me my book back tomorrow? It's really good and I want to continue reading it." she asked him.  
  
Koga sighed before saying, "You should've thought about that before you stopped listening to me. Kagome if you're going to be my girlfriend, you have to pay me all of your attention not just some of it. I thought I made that clear back at the library."  
  
Koga didn't know it, but Kagome was fuming inside. He once again was being a jerk and she couldn't do anything about it because she didn't want to break up with him.  
  
"Well Koga I'm sorry, but I thought you just wanted to talk to your friends so I really thought it would be best to stay out of it." Kagome said sweetly, "I won't do it again. Can I please have it back?" she asked.  
  
Koga didn't say a word. He just pulled into a parking lot and jumped out mumbling and walked towards the school. Kagome was pacing right behind him as always thinking to herself.  
  
The dance scene was like all the others. The gymnasium was filled with half the student body. Some were socializing others were dancing. In corners you could see tables where food could be bought. The bleachers were out for those who weren't dancing.  
  
As soon as Kagome and Koga stepped in, they were met by the whole soccer team and some other friends. When Kagome couldn't take anymore of they're bragging she walked of to a food table and bought a soda. Sitting down on the bleachers she sat quietly and watched her classmates have fun.  
  
'Oh why did I have to come here? It's just like all the rest, Koga meets his friends, Koga hangs out and brags, then Koga grabs me and we go home.' she thought and sighed,  
  
'He could at least ask me to dance'  
  
"I see you made it" came a voice out of nowhere startling her.  
  
Looking up from her drink, she saw her lunch buddy grinning at her like he knew something she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah I'm here but I wish I wasn't." she replies honestly.  
  
Inuyasha was going to say something when he noticed Koga and understood what she meant.  
  
"Well mind if I keep you company while wolf boy doesn't?" he asked, sounding ignorant.  
  
"Actually I was just about to move. Sorry." she got up and walked to the other side of the gym, hoping he wouldn't follow. She just got over when a hand went over her shoulder and she looked beside her to see Kikyo smiling widely at her.  
  
"See I told you we'd end up hanging out together." Kikyo said.  
  
"No Kikyo, you're hanging out and I'm getting away." Kagome said and shrugged out of her grasp and walked away. Kikyo stood there for three minutes, trying to understand what she said, before shrugging and walking away.  
  
Kagome was on her way to the exit when Inuyasha stood in front of her.  
  
"Wow Kagome if you can talk trash to Kikyo, what's holding you back from Koga?" he asked her, watching the anger rise in her cheeks.  
  
She simply walked around him and walked near the exit when he grabbed her arm and held her back.  
  
He smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."  
  
Kagome tried to wiggle out of his reach but he was too strong. Giving up, she turned around and said, "No I'm not avoiding you im trying to get out of here."  
  
He got an idea and stepped closer to her, watching her begin to blush.  
  
"Well I'll let you go if you give me one dance that's all." he pleaded.  
  
Kagome really wanted to dance since that's why she came but she never got her hopes up because Koga never danced with her. 'Not his thing' was what he told her. Blushing she started to panic. "Inuyasha no I can't I just-"  
  
Kagome couldn't finish, for two large hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from Inuyasha. She was turned around to see an angry Koga, possessively wrapping his arms around her and swaying to the music. Kagome was shocked. She could only ask what was going on but he didn't answer her he just kept his eyes on the young man behind her. Inuyasha watched them dance and felt a small growl escape from him. Settling back down he smirked and walked away. 'Figures.' he thought walking to the bleachers to sit down.  
  
When the music ended and Koga let Kagome go, he stared at her in anger. Kagome immediately knew what was wrong. He saw Inuyasha holding her captive. Kagome was afraid of what might happen so she started to think of reasons to explain.  
  
"Koga, I wasn't-"he cut her off by grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. Inuyasha noticed and stood up ready to follow. He saw the frightened look on Kagome's face and sprinted out after them.  
  
---  
  
Koga pulled Kagome out in the parking lot and down towards his car. He let her go and stared at her with a look that could kill.  
  
"Kagome what do you think you were doing?! One minute you're right next to me, the next you're in the arms of that idiot Inuyasha!" he spat at her.  
  
"I was heading to the door and h-"She was cut of by him getting in her face and growling.  
  
"You're MY girlfriend and you stay near me and you do what I say." he growled and started to kiss her. That's when she couldn't take it anymore. Something inside her snapped and she wasn't very happy about it. She pushed off of her aggressively and wiped her mouth ready to tell him what was on her mind.  
  
"Koga what is wrong with you!" she spat, "You don't just go around ordering me around like that! I may be your girlfriend but that doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap! I can't take it anymore! I was trying to tell you that we weren't doing anything but you can't swallow your ego and listen to me! You never do and I'm sick of it! If this is going to work you HAVE to treat me better and that's that. Otherwise I'll dump your big-headed self right here and now!"  
  
Koga lost control at her last comment and neared her quickly with his fist raised in the air. He pulled back and hollered, "Don't you talk to me that way EVER!" then he swung but missed as Kagome was pulled back away from him. She was in a daze when Inuyasha pulled her to him and asked if she was okay. She was still frightened of what might've happened if he wasn't there and didn't answer. He released her and walked straight over to Koga. Koga snarled at him about minding his own business and lunged at him with his fist. Kagome watched as Inuyasha blocked the punch and flipped him to the ground causing him to get the wind knocked out of him. Koga sat up coughing and gasping for air while Inuyasha returned at Kagome's side . He tugged her arm and pulled her away as Koga tried to recover.  
  
---  
  
They reached his red Toyota in a short amount of time and Kagome was still in shock. He helped her in and buckled her up. He would've talked to her, but she was lost in thought and he wasn't going to confuse her anymore than she already was. So he got in on his side and drove to the Higurashi Shrine. She snapped back into reality when he turned off his car.  
  
"Are you alright Kagome? He didn't hurt you did he?" Inuyasha asked worried. Kagome shook her head no and got out of the car. She didn't feel well right now and didn't want it to seem like she was ungrateful or anything. So she looked in the window and said,  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha you've been a big help." Inuyasha nodded and laughed, "It was nothing Kagome really. But um can I call you later? You know I want to see if you're alright." She looked at him strangely and told him, "I'm fine. But I guess it wouldn't hurt if you called."  
  
She saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but blush. 'Is this really happening,' she asked herself, 'the school's biggest pain in the butt rescued me and now wants to call me? This has to be a dream.'  
  
Inuyasha nodded and drove off, leaving Kagome confused as she walked up the everlasting steps to her home. When she got home and saw no one was there she remembered that her mom went to pick up her brother from boarding school and go on vacation for a week, and her grandfather was away at a convention.  
  
When she got up to her room she pushed the button on her answering machine and heard it beep saying she had 15 new messages. All of which were Koga's. For 20 minutes she listened to his many 'I'm sorry's' and 'please forgives me's' and ' I really didn't mean it's'. Sick of hearing his voice she erased all of the messages and got ready for bed.  
  
She was just hopping on her fluffy bed with soft, cloud-like pillows when her phone rang. Knowing who it was she picked up the phone and huffed, "What do you want Koga? I'm trying to get some sleep dammit!"  
  
"Whoa that's how you answer the phone this late at night? Kagome dear I'd hate to call you in the morning!" laughed her rescuer on the other line.  
  
"Inuyasha? I'm so sorry I thought you were Koga because he left so many messages and-." Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"It's alright I just called to see if you're ok."  
  
"Like I said before I'm fine." she whined. Inuyasha laughed at this thinking it was cute.  
  
"Okay. Um Kagome? You left your purse in my car." he informed her with an unknown emotional tone in his voice causing Kagome to think he was mad.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes and I-." Inuyasha was getting annoyed so he cut her off.  
  
"It's fine Kagome really! Just meet me at my locker tomorrow and I'll give it to you." he assured her. She said alright and they both hung up .  
  
'Wow I wonder why he's being so nice to me.' Kagome wondered. She shrugged it off and turned off her light to fall asleep.  
  
Inuyasha turned his light off and was thinking. Suddenly, a startling thought crossed his mind. 'What are people gonna say when they see me walking around with a purse??!!!'  
  
COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Chapter 3- GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!  
  
Koga does his usual apologizing (flowers included) but Kagome is fed up with him. He almost hit her! Tension between the two at lunch causes a rather ahem sticky situation . Inuyasha is close by and who knows what's gonna happen? What? Kagome's sticking up for herself? =D Keep reading! 


	3. GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK

  
  
Chapter 3- GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!  
  
Kagome was startled awake by the sounds of truck doors slamming and speeding away. Panicking she grabbed a bat next to her door and crept downstairs to the living room. Since no one was there, she relaxed, putting the bat down and went back upstairs to get ready for school. As soon as she stepped out of her door, she noticed a rather large bouquet of the usual assortment of flowers: pink carnations, red roses, and yellow tulips, but today there was one white rose in the middle with the usual 'I'm sorry' note.  
  
Almost completely forgetting what happened she grabbed them and rushed into her house. Just as she was pulling out a vase, the phone rang.  
  
"Uh hello?'  
  
"Kagome! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." Koga sounded on the other line.  
  
Suddenly all of the previous night's events flew back into her head. All of her rage flew through her and she dropped the vase, watching it shatter into many pieces on the floor.  
  
"Kagome?! Are you ok? What was that?!" Koga almost yelled. That's when Kagome decided to say something. Inuyasha wasn't there to protect her, but she figured she'd be fine since it was only a telephone call.  
  
"Kagome are you alr-."  
  
"NO KOGA I AM NOT ALRIGHT. How dare you call my house and ask me if I'm alright when you know damn well why I'm not alright! Koga what if Inuyasha wasn't there?! You would've hit me! Kami knows what would've happened after that! This time, it's not gonna work. So leave the sorry's, because there is no and I mean NO way of me ever forgiving you!" she screamed into the phone.  
  
Koga was shocked. He never knew Kagome could get like this. He was scared and excited at the same time. He didn't want to lose Kagome, especially after finding this new confidence in her.  
  
"Kagome I swear I'll make it up to you. I-." she cut him off getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"NO Koga geez get it through your head! We are through, you hear me? T-H-R-O-U-G-H THROUGH! As in not together anymore! I want you to bring me my book at lunch today, and stay away from me for now on!" she started to calm down, it was only morning after all. Then Koga finally spoke after a moment in silence.  
  
"Kagome we aren't through trust me. I have to go my ride is waiting. We'll talk about it at lunch. Ok I lo-."  
  
Before he could say anything else she slammed the phone down in anger. Deciding to get even instead of moping about it, she grabbed her books and the oh-so-lovely bouquet of flowers and headed out the door.  
  
---  
  
At school she was still infuriated, so she forgot about everything and went straight to class. As usual Madame Kaede gave a quiz on nouns and vocabulary. She got through french class without a problem, but when her algebra class came she sat watching the clock.  
  
' Only twenty minutes left.' she thought.  
  
Right then a note was passed onto her desk. Looking around her she saw Inuyasha behind her, so she opened the note, happy that it wasn't from Koga.  
  
'Kagome where were you this morning?!?! I waited for you to come get your purse but you never came! What? Do you want me to look like a drag queen?! '  
  
She put the note down and banged her head on her desk. 'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. how could I forget?'  
  
"Kagome? Kagome! Dear if you keep doing that I'm afraid I'll have to send you to the clinic...Maybe the guidance counselor." Mr. Myoga told her.  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see her class laughing at her. She said sorry and Mr. Myoga chuckled and continued his lesson. Kagome scribbled her apologies and passed the note to Inuyasha. He kicked her chair starting to get angry with the way she was always apologizing and explaining. When she didn't do anything, he kicked her chair again this time harder. As soon as she turned around he leaned over to her and whispered, "Meet me at my locker right before lunch I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned back around. ' Now only two minutes left.' she thought. She copied down her homework just in time for the bell to ring and she rushed out. On her way to Inuyasha's she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Koga right behind her.  
  
"Hey Kagome. We really need to talk" he said.  
  
"Yeah we do." Kagome said, with a smirk on her face, "Meet me in the cafeteria in a few minutes and since it's breakfast food lunch day, save me some of your pancakes and syrup okay?"  
  
Koga nodded eagerly and kissed her on the cheek and left. Little did they know, they had a small, one-man audience, who wasn't liking what he was seeing.  
  
---  
  
Kagome finally reached Inuyasha's locker, after returning to her own to get what she needed for 'Operation: Get Koga', but he wasn't there. She waited for him, but he never showed up. Getting hungry, she decided to just go to lunch. She sat down at a small table and ate quickly.  
  
' I wonder why he didn't show up. I mean he was the one that wanted to meet me there. Besides he has my purse! I have to find him! My stuff is in there!' Kagome got up and threw away her trash. It wasn't long before she was looking for Inuyasha.  
  
After searching for a few minutes, Kagome spotted Inuyasha near the exit and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey where were you? I waited for almost forever!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say a word. He simply handed her purse to her, turned around and left.  
  
Kagome was confused. She wondered what his problem was, he said he had something to tell her and she wanted to know what it was. Finally making up her mind, Kagome ran over to Inuyasha who was now talking to a small group of friends. As she got to them, everyone stopped talking and laughing and just stared at her. Kagome got a very bad feeling and let out a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Uh, hey guys. Can I talk to Inuyasha alone for a minute?" she choked out.  
  
Most of them ignored her, but some of them rolled their eyes and Inuyasha pretended he didn't know she was there.  
  
Kagome was starting to get unnerved but found the courage to yank Inuyasha's arm and pull him away.  
  
"Oi. What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome was surprised. She didn't know that Inuyasha was mad at her. She wondered what she did.  
  
"Um Inuyasha?" Kagome started, "I thought you wanted to tell me something."  
  
That's what hit Inuyasha. He forgot that he was going to ask Kagome out to a movie to get to know her better. When he saw Kagome and Koga in the hall, all he could think about was getting the ' ungrateful wench' out of his mind. Secretly in his mind, something told him that was impossible, but his stubbornness overruled the thought. Thinking of a quick way to hurt her feelings to get her back for his own hurt feelings, he said what first came to mind.  
  
"Yeeeeeeah I have something to tell you. I hope you run back to Koga and he abuses you until you die wench! Then I'll come to your funeral and laugh my head off at how pathetic you were!" Inuyasha screamed, "Oh look at the time. There's only twenty minutes of lunch left. I wouldn't want to keep you away from your lover-boy now would I?"  
  
Inuyasha almost regretted what he said when his friends started laughing and cheering him on, causing Kagome to look down in embarrassment. Just as he was going to apologize, his mind screamed at him. 'Don't be stupid!' it told him, 'It's her own fault for taking that jerk back! Look at her. She's probably guilty for what she did.'  
  
Little did Inuyasha know, Kagome was silently fuming. She was embarrassed and she was hurt. How could Inuyasha think that she was getting back together with Koga after all he did? Why was he being such a jerk? Kagome finally snapped when she heard one of Inuyasha's friends yell, "You tell her man! That'll teach her to be so stupid!"  
  
"Stupid? STUPID? You have no idea what I'm going through! So you go and tell your friends about what happened?! I thought you were better than that Inuyasha. But I guess you're just like him!" Kagome screamed. She really felt like crying, but she was tired of people thinking and talking about her like they knew what was going on in her head. "You don't even know what's going on!" she yelled.  
  
"Sure I do!" he yelled back, "You and Koga are getting back together! I saw!"  
  
'He saw?' Kagome frowned, ' What did he see?' she thought about everything and then remembered what was going on in the hall way. That got her. She was really mad now. But she wasn't going to take it out on Inuyasha. Ohhhh Noo. A very lucky guy was waiting for and he was gonna get it. Kagome smiled and chuckled a bit and straightened up to walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Inuyasha." Kagome murmured before walking back to her table and getting her stuff.  
  
Inuyasha wondered if he had done the right thing. He didn't have to say all of that in front of people. Even if she deserved it. Oh well, he thought and sat walked out to do some homework in the library.  
  
Kagome was sort of happy Inuyasha said what he did. All the more reason to let Koga have it. Slowly, she got up and made her way to Koga's table with her 'equipment' in hand.  
  
As she reached the table, Koga jumped up and hugged her. She giggled and let him do it. She saw an extra tray with pancakes and syrup waiting for her, along with another flower and her book.  
  
Kagome smiled. Her plan was working out fine. Koga let go of her and started talking about missing her and going to his soccer game after school.  
  
"Kagome?" he called, "So can you go?"  
  
She laughed and stood in front of the table . "Koga, Koga, Koga. You just don't get it. Let me be nice about this." Kagome said in a mocking tone. "Sorry I can't come to your game. You see, I would only go if I had a boyfriend there to see."  
  
She saw the confused look on Koga's face right before pulling out the bouquet of flowers and tossing them on the ground and stomping them. She picked up the flower that was on the table and tucked it behind her ear before saying, "Oh Koga, getting me flowers was really sweet. Let me do something sweet for you."  
  
She didn't wait another minute before picking up the small cup of syrup and pouring it on top of his head. Everyone in the whole area started laughing except for Koga and a few 'close friends' of his.  
  
"I meant what I said on the phone this morning," Kagome said, "We're through."  
  
And with that, Kagome picked up her book and strutted down the hallway getting to class before the bell rang and sat in favorite seat with her new confidence.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Inuyasha was working on his Algebra homework, when some annoying little freshmen came running in yelling to someone.  
  
"Hey did you hear? That Kagome girl just creamed, well syruped, Koga in the cafeteria! I think she and him finally broke it off for good!" The boy yelled, laughing his head off.  
  
After processing that through his head, Inuyasha jumped up in embarrassment and fear. "What have I done?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Sorry for not updating I had computer problems. I really want to know what you readers think of my story, so you can email all comments and questions to me at I'll answer any of your questions at the end of the chapters.  
  
COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Chapter 4- Anger Understatement of the Year  
  
Inuyasha feels bad about what he did. Kagome feels mad about what Inuyasha did. Koga is mad about what Kagome did.(Not to mention that it took 4 hours to get the gunk out of his hair lol) What's this? Kagome's so-called REAL friends hate her? UH OH................until next time! A tout a l'heure 


	4. Anger, Understatement of the Year

  
  
CHAPTER 4- Anger, Understatement of the Year  
  
Kagome was in her History class, waiting for it to end. She really didn't like the class because she thought it was very boring. Class was half way through and two people were missing from her class. Inuyasha and Koga. She was happy neither of them were there. It took her a few minutes to realize what a jerk Inuyasha was, and well she hoped Koga's hair dried and he had to get it all chopped off. Even though she knew that wouldn't happen. She wasn't that lucky. But yet, something in her kept wondering where Inuyasha was  
  
---  
  
Kagome was finally home and she was glad. Today just kept getting better and better for her. Not to mention today was Friday and she had a three day weekend, due to the fact that the end of the marking period was near and teachers had a workday to get the students' grades together to go home.  
  
Kagome figured that since it was a good day, she would call her friends Ayame and Lea to see if they would like to go shopping with her. So, happily she picked up her "Hello Kitty" Phone and dialed Ayame's number.  
  
"Hello?" Came the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi Ayame! This is Kagome. I wanted to know if you and Lea wanted to go shopping with me today."  
  
After that she heard three muffled voices come from the other line. Two she recognized as Ayame and Lea, arguing about something. But the other was a man and she couldn't tell who it was because they only spoke a sentence.  
  
The phone was unmuffled and finally Ayame spoke again.  
  
"Kagome you've got a lot of nerve calling here. To answer you no we don't want to go shopping with you. Right now, we're busy scrubbing YOUR mess out of KOGA'S hair! Kagome, don't call here anymore! Don't even talk to us. I hate you!" She yelled.  
  
Before Kagome could even think of something to say, Ayame had already hung up. Kagome sat there with the phone buzzing for her to hang up but she could only sit there stunned at her friend's harsh words.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha was sitting on his computer trying to type up his English paper, but he couldn't think. He was guilty of trying to hurt Kagome when she didn't do anything. Not to mention he had to think of a way to say sorry to her and think of a way to protect her from Koga.  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha rushed to the cafeteria to see what was happening, but he was too late. Everyone had already cleared out, except Koga and Ayame. No one saw him because he was standing behind the corner when they were talking.  
  
"Unbelievable! I can't believe she did this. To you!" Ayame said trying to help Koga with the mess.  
  
"Me either" Koga told her, "It's like she turned into a new person."  
  
Ayame pouted a little. "Well just forget her. She doesn't deserve you."  
  
Koga jumped up from his seat. "Forget Kagome????!!! Are you kidding me?! I only want her more!" He exclaimed. "Come on lets go to your house. You can help me clean my hair and figure out new ways to get her!"  
  
Before Inuyasha knew it, a messy, yet determined, Koga was dragging a fuming Ayame out of the cafeteria and out to the parking lot.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha clicked off his computer. He couldn't work on anything ever since he got home. All he could think about was Kagome. Finally he convinced himself to pick up the phone and dial Kagome's house number. It was busy. He tried again after a few minutes but it was still busy.  
  
Frustrated , he flung the phone at his wall, missing it by inches. She was talking to someone. Or someone could've come over and knocked over the phone so no one would disturb them. Or they could've hit her and she knocked it over! Letting his overactive imagination get the better of him, Inuyasha grabbed his keys and ran out of his house like his hair was on fire.  
  
---  
  
He pulled up to the shrine to see no other cars. But still, he thought, they could have walked. Quickly, Inuyasha got out of his car and ran up the shrine steps two by two until he reached the front door.  
  
As soon as he got to it he knocked on the door. No answer. So he rang the doorbell. Twice. Still no answer. Panicking, Inuyasha jiggled the doorknob to find it was opened.  
  
---  
  
Kagome was still holding the phone but she could swear she heard someone at the door. She thought it might have been her mom, but she had a key so she could get in. So still thinking about what her friends were saying, she sat there, but put her head so her mom wouldn't see the new tears that dropped from her eyes.  
  
She heard the door open and footsteps come in, but that wasn't her mother. Her mother's footsteps were soft and she usually wore heels that clicked against the hardwood floor, but these were heavy and they scuffed the floor like big boots.  
  
"Kagome? Are you in here?" the deep voice said.  
  
Recognizing the voice as Inuyasha, Kagome hung up the phone, sniffed and tried to clean up so she could go confront him for going in her house, but she was too late. Inuyasha was already standing in the doorway watching her. Without thinking, he ran to Kagome and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kagome! Are you ok? Where is he?! When I find out what he did to you I'm gonna..."  
  
Inuyasha stopped. Kagome wasn't moving or saying anything. But what hurt the most for him, she wasn't hugging him back. He let her out of the embrace, but still held onto to her, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think. Inuyasha was acting insane! He broke into her house to squeeze her and ask questions about an unknown person, even though she had an idea of who he was talking about.  
  
"What are you doing here?" was all she managed to get out.  
  
"Well you weren't answering your phone and I thought..." he didn't know what else to say so he decided to change the subject. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"Not your business. So if you don't mind, could you please get out of my house?"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha remembered why he was going to call her in the first place. Straightening up he put a serious face on and looked Kagome in the eye once again.  
  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry about ,well being mean to you and embarrassing you." he told her.  
  
Kagome looked at him and replied to him, "It's ok Inuyasha, I know you didn't mean it and you had every right to be mad."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha said surprised.  
  
"No." Kagome said quietly and walked upstairs to her room and closed the door and locked it. She knew Inuyasha would not steal anything and he wouldn't stay long if she ignored him, so she turned on her music loud. And sat on her bed and cried again.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. He did know that Kagome would still be mad but he didn't know she would react like she did. She actually had him fooled. It took him a minute to notice she was no longer in the room.  
  
"Feh. She can't do that. Not to Inuyasha Cananain." he told himself, and with that he was upstairs knocking on the door. He could here the sounds of Fukai Mori playing, and knocked louder. But after the fifteenth time he gave up and left her house.  
  
---  
  
At midnight Inuyasha was still thinking of Kagome. Part of him was mad because she didn't answer her door, but most of him was worried. Why was she crying? Was it what he said that made her cry? What would he do to make her forgive him? Was all he could think of. Frustrated, he tried to call her again but this time she actually picked up.  
  
"Hello? Higurashi Shrine, Kagome speaking." Came from the line, he also heard a sniffle.  
  
"Are you always so proper at midnight?" he joked.  
  
"Inuyasha? What now?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that I know you're mad and everything, but I AM really sorry."  
  
"..........." was all that came.  
  
"Kagome?" he was checking the phone to see if she was still on.  
  
"Inuyasha is there anything else you want?" she asked impatiently.  
  
Annoyed, Inuyasha threw his pillow at the wall and sighed. "Kagome I just remembered that my Miroku is having a party tomorrow. Will you come? Then we can sort this out."  
  
"Inuyasha I don't know. I'm not really great friends with Miroku, and I have homework." She knew better, Inuyasha was stubborn, and being in some of her classes he knew she didn't really have that much homework.  
  
"Come on Kagome. Please?" he begged, something he usually never did.  
  
"Fine." she told him, irritated since she let him win.  
  
"Ok the party's at seven. What time should I pick you up?"  
  
"You won't" she replied, "I'll be there don't worry I don't need a ride."  
  
Inuyasha was a little hurt, but happy because she was going. But then he remembered something.  
  
"Kagome. Please stay around me at the party, I know Koga's going to be there and well you know." he said softly.  
  
Kagome went still. She didn't have any good friends to hangout with. She knew she would walk since Miroku only lived a up the street from her. Thinking about Koga, she knew better than to argue on this one. After today, it was her vow to stay away from him forever.  
  
"Ok. I'll see you there." she said angrily.  
  
"Ok! Bye." he said excited.  
  
"Bye."  
  
They hung up. Inuyasha went to sleep happily, knowing that Kagome would soon forgive him. Kagome went to sleep angry, wondering why she let Inuyasha change her mind.  
  
---  
  
Koga hung up the phone and smiled at Ayame.  
  
"The plan is set." he smiled.  
  
"Whatever." Ayame said, annoyed, but Koga wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"By this time tomorrow, Kagome will be mine and this time she won't get away."  
  
Ayame rolled her eyes and muttered a "Shut up". Koga looked at her puzzled while she got up and walked to the door and put on her best fake smile.  
  
"Guess I'll see you tomorrow." she mused and left.  
  
Still confused, Koga went upstairs to his room and laid on his bed. Closing eyes he chanted, "Tomorrow Kagome . Tomorrow you'll be mine and dog breath will be out of the way  
  
Ok I know some of you might be a tiny bit confused, sorry I'm on the road and it's not my best. But I'll get the next chapter in better. Don't forget to email me and tell me what you think! ask me any questions you have about this story if you are confused.  
  
Reply to an email- I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be but I might make it a long story since some people like to read long stories. But I do know that there will be at least 11 chapters.  
  
COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Ch. 5- Par-tay Ah-nee-mal  
  
Miroku's party rolls around and Kagome and Inuyasha have know idea what's in store for them. Before the night's over there'll be dancing, competing, a fight, more crying, a new friend, and an interesting impression......and Kikyo's back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!dun dun dun dun.  
  
Until then! 


	5. ParTay AhNeeMal

CHAPTER 5- Par-tay Ah-nee-mal

Kagome got up late the next day and showered. Her mother called to tell her she would return home the following week with her grandfather and brother. Kagome was happy. She could talk about anything with her mom, they were in fact best friends and there were no secrets. Her mom would know exactly what to do about her problems.

-

Inuyasha got up really early to prepare for the party. His older brother Sesshomaru saw him early and stared at him. It wasn't usual for him to get up so early. Something must've been in his bed or something. Inuyasha ignored his brother and got into the shower.

"Tonight, I well go for Ka-gom-e ahnd she well go out with meh so weh cahn go to Kah-Lee-Forn-Ya ahnd Pah-Tay." He said like Arnold Schwartzinegger. He heard a knock on the door, followed by hearing his brother yelling,

"I knew it! You need serious help. I'm calling the doctor. It must be serious this time, because that was a horrible impression of the "terminator"." Inuyasha turned off the shower and laughed at his brother, telling him to shut up. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived together in a nice house that their dad left them before he died. They didn't fight as much as they used to, and now they hung out a lot. They had to spend forever as brothers wouldn't they?

After dressing in a casual pair of jeans and a t-shirt, that read "I lost my sock! Can I check in your car?" , he headed out the door to Miroku's house. He knew it was way early, but he always went early to his best friends parties.

-  
When it was 6:45, Kagome stepped out of her house in a nice yellow sun dress, with a matching purse, along with a sun hat that she found in her mother's closet. She really didn't need the hat, since the party was at night, but she thought it looked nice on her. So in a white pair of small heeled sandals, she left the shrine and rounded the corner to Miroku's house.

When she got there, the big house was already filled up with lots of people from school, and some from others. Lots of them were dancing, but some were eating and drinking and lots of other things.

"Kagome!" came a voice from behind her. It was Miroku. "Welcome to my home."

"Thanks for letting me come" she said with a smile. That's when Miroku stepped over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Dreadfully awful what happened with Koga. But I like how you handled it. I know not to get on your bad side." he laughed and kissed the back of her hand.

Kagome laughed nervously and blushed hoping someone would come by. Soon. Heck, right now!

As if the gods were watching her especially, along came Sango, who stepped up behind them and tapped Miroku on the shoulder. When he turned around, she knocked him upside the head.

"She might have just gotten rid of Koga, but someone else has an eye on her pervert." she growled.

"Oh Sango come on. I was only working my magic," Miroku whined, "There's enough for the both of you.

As this little argument was going on, Kagome found it the right time to edge away from the little pow wow. Right when she got a foot away, and ready to high tail it to the other side of the room, a strong, but feminine, hand shot out and grabbed her lightly around the wrist. Startled, Kagome turned to see the face of Sango.

"Sorry about him. He's a pervert." Sango apologized, ignoring the fact that Kagome was trying to get away.

"Oh don't worry about it," Kagome laughed nervously. "I'm Kagome." "I know.

We sat at the same lunch table together a lot this year." Sango saw the "o" look on Kagome's face, and quickly shot out, "I'm a friend of Inuyasha's. Miroku too." Kagome felt bad that she had ignored these comical characters at lunch so much. She had a feeling that Sango would be a really good friend, she was very nice from her view.

"Gee I'm really sorry. I guess I haven't been paying attention. You must think I'm a real jerk." she stated.

"Apologizing AGAIN??!" a voice came from behind her. Kagome recognized it as Inuyasha, who as of now just walked beside her grinning with a drink in his hand.  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha briefly to turn to Sango.

"I really am sorry." Sango laughed heartily,

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you could talk to me with Mr. I shot the winning point." For the first time all day, Kagome actually laughed. Yes, this Sango would make a good friend.

But before the fun started up again, Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and started tugging. Getting the hint, Kagome mouth a "I'll be back" to Sango, and let Inuyasha lead them to a small and quiet corner of the room, away from all of the dancing and loud teenagers.

Once there, Inuyasha made sure Kagome was in the corner so that she couldn't escape and faced her with a half-happy half-apologetic face.

"Kagome I'm sorry ok? I know I was a jerk and I'm willing to do nearly anything to get you to forgive me."

Nearly anything? Inuyasha wondered where that had come from. His plan was to tell her he was sorry, and ask her to a movie if she was still in doubt. That had just spilled from his conscience and out of his mouth.

Kagome saw the surprised look on his face and smiled slightly. She knew that he was really sorry and to her that was better than an cheap bouquet of flowers.

"It's ok I guess." she told him.

Inuyasha was a little annoyed by her insecurity, but decided it was better than nothing. Looking around, Inuyasha saw that almost everyone was slow dancing and they were almost the only ones who weren't.

"Hey you wanna dance?" he asked.

Kagome smiled and took his hand while he pulled her closer. This was Inuyasha's second attempt at dancing with her, but there was no Koga to stop them.  
They danced through three whole songs before there was a change in music. Reluctantly, they both pulled away.

"Kagome I have to go talk to my friends. There's some 'splainin' to do" Inuyasha joked,

"But hey, do you wanna catch a movie or somethin' tomorrow?" Kagome laughed at his joke and nodded. After he walked away she caught sight of a certain someone she was trying to permanently avoid. Panicking she rushed away from her spot, unnoticed until she was back around Sango.

"Hey!" Sango exclaimed, letting go of Miroku's hair, which so happened to be in her hand since she was beating the snot out of him for not behaving himself. She dropped him to the ground and rushed over to Kagome.

"Hi." Kagome replied quietly. When Sango gave her a questioning look, she nodded towards Koga's. Sango gave her a silent "o" and stood by her protectively.

"Thanks Sango. You're a life saver." Kagome told her.  
Sango laughed. "It's nothing. Besides, why would I let my new friend get takin away again? For cryin' out loud we only just talk 20 minutes ago." Kagome was surprised. Sango was right about the 20 minutes. Already she was being considered a friend? Glad that someone was calling her a friend Kagome nodded.

-  
Right when Kagome and Sango were starting to get into a deep conversation, about they're favorite books, someone tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Turning around, Kagome was greeted by a grinning Koga who had a single red rose in his hand. Still standing next to her tall friend, Kagome started to get annoyed.

"What do you want Koga?" she growled.

"To apologize and get you to be mine again." "Not gonna happen, besides, I'm thinking about dating someone else now." Koga's grin dropped quite a bit. His now confident Kagome with someone else? He wouldn't have that. So he did the only thing he could think of that would go along with his plan. He lied.

"It's not Inutrasha is it? I heard he a Kikyo were an item now." Kagome was a little angered and hurt by what he told her. Why would Inuyasha ask her out then?

She would ask him. She would not do to him what he did to her. Mostly, she would NOT let Koga see her emotions. Putting on an annoyed face, Kagome stared at Koga and watched him search for anytrace of tears.

"No I wasn't thinking of Inuyasha." she lied, almost laughing at the disappointment on Koga's face.

"Oh." was all he said before turning and walking away. Little did Kagome know, he was still planning to make her his girlfriend again.

"You handled that well." Sango said from behind her, laughing at Koga's reaction.

They high fived and went back to their book talk as if nothing happened.

-

Inuyasha was sitting on a couch with a felt tip marker and a napkin in his hand. No one had known his ability to draw. It was usually something he did when he was bored. Soon after explaining his situation to his friends, Inuyasha found himself on a couch near the front door, away from some big crowd over by Miroku, absent mindedly drawing Pictures of Kagome.

All of a sudden he felt the weight of someone sit down next to him and rest they're head on his shoulder. "Kikyo get off me." he hissed at her.

"Oh come on." she said, "you know I missed you. Hey what're you drawing?" Inuyasha swiftly tucked the napkins in his back pockets before she got a better look.

Kikyo was the annoying, ex-fling that every guy wished was on a different planet. She had a bad temper, she never let him have normal friends that were girls, and she got jealous when he talked to any girl but her or her friends.

Which was dumb to him because she was the one who cheated on him. Now that they weren't together anymore, Kikyo kept him on her "lets be friends" list , which really meant that if she was ever needed to make someone jealous or got dumped , his phone would be ringing.

"I really wish you would leave me alone" he said calmly.

"But didn't you miss me?" she tried to sound innocent.

"No." he replied, getting up to see what the commotion over in the other room was about.

Just as he got over there, he saw the crowd was starting to clear out, and Koga sitting against a wall glaring at Kagome, who was laughing and high fiving Sango.

Inuyasha saw that look before, right after Kagome told him to meet her in the cafeteria before. Before he got any ideas, Inuyasha thought it would be better for him to stay near Kagome.

Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome to ask her if she was alright, when he noticed that Koga was right behind him.

"Don't you have an ex to get to?" Koga said.

"Nope you can have her. I'm after someone else." Inuyasha said, turning to briefly look at Kagome so that Koga would get what he was saying.

"Stay away from my Kagome!" "Dumbass she's not yours anymore remember? Besides I'm the one who's taking her on a date tomorrow."

"Not if I can help it" Koga growled, "It's not like you could pay for it anyways!" What Koga just said was very loud. Loud enough to cause the crowd to come back and loud enough to cause Kagome and Sango to stop what they were doing and look at them.

Koga grinned and continued, "Yeah you heard me mutt. You can't even pay for Kagome to and you to see a movie. You poor guy." Koga reached into his pocket and tossed a quarter at Inuyasha.

This made Inuyasha very angry. But he knew it wasn't worth it since Koga wasn't much of a threat anymore. He could easily win this one.

Inuyash laughed and reached for his wallet. "Oh Koga you wanted to come? I'm sure we could arrange for a kids meal for you." he said pulling out a one hundred dollar bill and waving it in Koga's face.

Nobody knew that Inuyasha was rich. Indeed he was. His father did leave him a nice piece of money, but that couldn't be touched until he was twenty one. This money came from a mixture of his mother's money that she left in his bank account and Sesshomaru's money that he got often. Koga was shocked. He didn't exactly know what to do since his own wallet happened to be only occupied by a twenty dollar bill. So he decided to move to the next subject.

"Well it's not like you would make a good date!" he said racking his brain for better things to say. "You would probably put her to sleep. Unlike me. I kept her busy. Didn't I Kagome?" he said, turning to Kagome who was now blushing out of anger and embarrassment. Inuyasha was stumped. He never really knew what he would do to keep Kagome awake. He only figured that they would watch the movie then go to ice cream and then part ways. He never thought about what he would say.

Koga kept going. "You probably didn't ask her. She probably asked you because you didn't know how." He watched Kagome's blush deepen and he grinned. "It's ok Inuyasha. We can't all be romantic like moi."

Kagome didn't know what to say. She was angry none the less but yet, two guys were fighting. Over her! That was a stupid thought to her. She hates Koga! She stood up and walked to Inuyasha's side. "Shut up Koga" was all she said.

"Kagome stay out of this!" Inuyasha snapped.

Koga laughed. "Oh yeah real romantic Inutrasha!" Inuyasha finally decided to do the only thing he do to get Koga to shut up.

"Oh yeah Koga? I"LL SHOW YOU ROMANCE!" Shortly after that he grabbed the napkins out of his pocket and shoved them to Kagome. After looking at her surprised and flattered face, he took another step and pressed his lips to hers.

It was weird since all of a sudden, something that was intended to prove a point, had turned into something really nice. Kagome didn't really kiss him back, he was guessing she was surprised, but she wasn't fighting him either. For a second, it was like no one in the room was there.

All of a sudden he felt Koga pulling at his shirt. Still dazed when he was pulled back, Koga punch him in the cheek. It was harder than Inuyasha thought it would be, but all it really did was pull him back to reality.

"You're gonna get it mutt face!" he screamed.

Inuyasha laughed and kneed him the stomach. His face hurt a tad bit, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. Koga recovered quickly and jumped at Inuyasha, knocking him to a wall and punching him repeatedly in the stomach.

Kagome was forced to watch in horror as Inuyasha fought with Koga. She tried to scream to him to stop but no one heard her. Everyone was yelling fight and rooting them on and she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Koga may have been an arrogant jerk, but she didn't want Inuyasha to get in trouble.

After twenty more minutes of insane tumbling, punching, and kicking, Koga finally went out. Inuyasha had him out with a blast in the nose. There weren't many visible scars or bruises on Inuyasha except for the purple spot where the first hit, since Koga directed most his at his stomach for some odd reason. Maybe it was because he was shorter. But anyways, Koga was dragged away by his friends with a bloody nose and a large bruise under his eye. Inuyasha laughed as he watched Koga be dragged away. He saw that Koga was awake. Inuyasha laughed harder when he saw some tears roll down his cheek, followed by a scream of "Now I'll never get her!"

As soon as the crowd settled, Miroku finally stepped in and told everyone that the party was over. It took a few minutes after all the groans, and "aw come on!'s". But soon everyone was out.

Inuyasha waited by the door for Kagome, but she never came out.  
'Oh great' Inuyasha thought, 'now she's mad at me. AGAIN' Inuyasha got in his car and drove to Kagome's house.

Up the steps, he saw her waiting for him with an ice pack in one hand, a box of band-Aids in the other.

Inuyasha smirked, "Where'd you go?" Kagome ignored him and walked to him. She never spoke, all she did was bandage his bloody knuckles, which he had just noticed, and made him hold the ice pack to his cheek.

"Geez Inuyasha you could have gotten in trouble." Kagome said, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm always in trouble," he joked, "How'd you know I was coming here? I mean you had this all ready." he asked.

Kagome shrugged, "I thought you would want your drawings back. They're really nice you know."

"No you can keep them. I can always draw more." he smirked again.

She almost smiled and he noticed. She quickly straightened up and tried her best to look annoyed. It wasn't working though.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow?" Inuyasha finally asked.

Kagome let her bold side take over again and smirked. "I dunno. I'm going to be there. Whether you show up or not is your decision."

Inuyasha laughed. "Ok I'll be there then. See ya." He walked back downstairs and drove away. He got home shortly and was going to sleep peacefully since he had important things to do tomorrow. Meanwhile Kagome was in her room, pinning up the pictures, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kagome you're going to be sorry for what you did. If I were you I wouldn't even think about going anywhere with Inuyasha, because not only will I kick your ass, Kikyo will too!" the voice screamed and hung up.

Kagome put the phone down. That was Ayame. Why did she want to get her? Was Inuyasha really dating Kikyo?

Ok Sesshomaru was by far the most OOC character but I can fix that if you want. If you have any suggestions please share I beg of you because after only 5 chapters I'm already getting writer's block. But worry not, I'll still get them out it might take a little longer that all. But anyways, next chapter comes after i get 10 more reviewa ok?

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER Ch. 6- House fun Inuyasha gets a phone call from Kagome saying she suddenly became "sick" he thinks she's lying obviously. Should he go see what's going on or should he believe her? Why is Kikyo still after him? What's this? Koga STILL hasn't given up yet? Here we go again! 


	6. House Fun

Disclaimer: Sorry if I haven't mentioned this before. Inuyasha and all of the Inuyasha Characters and names are not mine. I wish they did though, because if they were....Kikyo WOULD NOT exist!, ahem but that's a different fanfic! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6- House Fun  
  
It was lunch time when the phone rang. Inuyasha sat in bed with his pillow wrapped around his head, to keep the annoying buzzing away.

"Pick it up blockhead!" Sesshomaru yelled from the other room.

"Why don't you?!"

"'Cause the phone's in your room Idiot!"

"Oh." Was Inuyasha's, oh-too-smart reply. Searching for the phone under his heaps of dirty laundry, he heard his brother chuckle and mutter a "Way to go Smarts!".

Inuyasha picked up the phone after the tenth ring. He found it interesting as to why someone would want to talk to him so eagerly 'this early'. He would have already hung up by now.

"H-Hello" Inuyasha said.

"Hi. Um this is Kagome....Uh is Inuyasha home?" Sounded the voice from the other line.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly at Kagome's 'phone politeness'. She really did have a split personality. Figuring she was calling about what time to meet at the theater, he thought he would mess with her a little.

"Oh Kagome Darling! I am dreadfully sorry! Inuyasha is out with a VERY nice young lady at the moment. If you leave your name and number, I'm sure he could....pencil you in sometime. Oh my he is quite the playboy these days, do you agree?" he said in a British accent.

Little did he know, he just made a big mistake. A BIG mistake. He heard a sniffle on the other line and immediately reacted. Wow she really had this kind of affect on him. It was weird. He was just about to say something when Kagome spoke up.

"Oh. Sorry I bothered you. Just tell him I can't go to the movies with him. B-"

"Kagome no wait! It's me! I was just playing with you. What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha? You jerk! Why'd you do that?!" she screamed into the phone, causing Inuyasha to flinch.

"Calm down. Sheesh Live a little. So um, what time are we meeting?" he asked.

"Meeting? Inuyasha I just said I can't go. Weren't you listening?"

"I thought you were joking. Why can't you go.?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't want to tell him that her friends were after her. That would just start another mess. She hadn't thought of what she was going to tell him. This was a problem. What did she usually say to get out of things?

"Kagome? Ya there?" Inuyasha broke her thoughts.

"Yeah. I..uh..can't go because....well....you see...." "I'm waiting..."

"I...uh......" then it hit her. The only thing she could think of. She just hoped she could get away with it. Last time she tried, she got grounded.

"I'm sick! I woke up with this pounding headache you see and uh...you see I have this um cough." She tried to do her best coughing, but it came out wrong. Great. Why did she have to give that excuse?

On the other line Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. For crying out loud if she wanted to break the date she could have come up with something better. Not something worn out by t.v. But for now he'd play along. He wanted to really know why she couldn't make it, but he wasn't going to force it right now. No he would wait so there wouldn't be yelling involved. Well, her yelling anyways.

"Oh gee Kagome sorry you're sick." he said, trying to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"Yeah. I really, really wanted to go."

"Well then I guess we'll have to wait until next time...Talk to you later. Bye"

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone. Sitting on her bed with her head in her palms she thought to herself.

'Wow he believed that? Mom didn't believe that and she believes almost anything! Oh well. At least this mess will blow over some day. But will Inuyasha still be around?' Shrugging it off she got up and decided to go eat. Food is good for moping.

---

Inuyasha hung up the phone and went into his kitchen to eat. Not finding anything he got frustrated and kicked the bottom cabinet. Hard. There was a crack in the middle. Who thought something as simple as breakfast could turn into a violent sport for him? No, it wasn't breakfast and he knew it. It was Kagome. She didn't want to go out with him. He never thought that would happen. As his mid drifted off, Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. After seeing the crack in the cabinet, and then looking at Inuyasha's spaced out, yet ticked off face, he struggled to hold his laughter, and anger, in.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Why did she have to say she was sick?!" was what Inuyasha accidently blurted out. He wasn't even paying attention to his brother, that thought just spilled out from his mouth.

With a short, 'Ah I see.', Sesshomaru turned and started searching through the cabinets. Inuyasha was completely oblivious to this, because he was to busy muttering questions to himself. But soon, after a few minutes, he started to notice his brother tossing things out from cabinets and when one of the nearly hit him in the face, he spoke out.

"What are you looking for anyways?"

Sesshomaru ignored his question. He just kept looking and throwing things around. When he found what he was looking for, he jumped up silently and dusted himself off.

"You, little brother, are having girl problems, and I'm am definitely not solving this one." Taking a step back, Sesshomaru chucked a large can of Chicken soup at Inuyasha's head. It hit him right in the back of the head, catching him off guard and causing him to fall over the table.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! I'm Gonna.."

Before he could say anymore, Sesshomaru was in his room with the door shut. Cursing something about abusive brothers, Inuyasha got up and picked up the object that caused a bump to form on his head.

'Chicken Soup? Oh! Stupid brother of mine. Always getting the good ideas.' Inuyasha grabbed the can and rushed out to his car. Sure Kagome could get out of a date to the movies, but he would wrap her in this one if she thought she would get away with it.

---

Inuyasha knocked on The Higurashi Shrine door and waited for a minute. This time the door was locked so waiting was all he could do.

Kagome almost screamed when she answered the door. What was Inuyasha doing there? Oh crap.

"H-Hey Inuyasha. W-What are you d-doing here?" she stuttered.

"Felt bad about you being 'sick', so I brought you some soup!" he smirked, and showed her the can of soup in his hand.. This was it. She was caught right in a lie. There was no way she was leaving without knowing the truth now.

Before Kagome could reply, or even see his smirk, Inuyasha walked passed her and into the living room, sitting down on the beige couch in front of the t.v. Kagome shrugged and closed the door. She reluctantly followed him to the living room, knowing an explanation was in order.

"Um Inuyasha...." She breathed out. She really didn't know what to say to him. He knew she wasn't sick, and the look he gave her made her feel worse about lying to him.

"It's ok Kagome." he sat the can on the small table next to him and looked at her in the eye.

"Just tell me what's going on."

Kagome looked away. Should she tell him? It wouldn't hurt anything, but she didn't want to get him involved like last time. Finally she decided to tell him just about the Kikyo part. He really didn't need to know about Ayame and her plans.

"It's....Kikyo." she told him. Looking back at him she continued.

"I was told that she already had dibs on you and I didn't want to ruin anything between you."

"Kikyo? Please. Gimme a Break." Inuyasha scoffed. Thinking about what Kikyo might have said to her, Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and hugged her.

"What did she say? I swear Kagome nothing's going on with her." He whispered softly.

But why? Never in his whole life had Inuyasha been so gentle. This was actually starting to scare him. He couldn't be in love of course. He's 17! Of course That couldn't happen. 'Denial' His inner voice taunted him.

Kagome sighed and broke him from his thoughts. Oh well, at least he wasn't actually with Kikyo. At least she knew that much.

"Ok Inuyasha. I'm sorry." she said.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked at her with sad and frustrated eyes.

"Kagome I said it was ok. Stop apologizing all the time it gets annoying. From now on. Just say sorry when I tell you to." he smirked.

Kagome snorted at his cockiness. "Oh. Sorry." She played. Inuyasha laughed and hugged her again. After pulling away, he saw Kagome blushing, and laughed.

"Well this isn't the movies, but I'm sure it'll do." He said.

Kagome laughed and look him in the eye. It was then that she got lost in her thoughts and inched forward to him. Inuyasha took the hint and leaned in too.  
Their faces were just inches apart, and Inuyasha was just about to close the space, when the phone rang.

Kagome jumped, startled by the phone, and stepped back. She was in total shock. She was going to kiss Inuyasha! This was weird, not bad weird, just weird. Weird like, not actually being on an official date and about to kiss the guy, kind of weird.

Inuyasha wasn't exactly shocked, more like happy but worried for her at the same time. 'She'll shake it off in a minute.' he thought as he reached over and grabbed the phone off of the table.

"Higurahi Shrine. How may I help you?" he spoke into the phone.

"You can help by staying away from Kagome. She belongs to Koga." A feminine voice said.

"What the...? Kikyo? Is that you?"

"Yes Inuyasha it is. I suggest you take my advice. I wouldn't want to have to punish you would I?" she teased.

"Kikyo leave me and Kagome alone. I don't know what your problem is but you better solve it on your own because whether you like it or not, I like Kagome and we are through, so are her and Koga so get it through your thick head!" He screamed.

"Inuyasha, darling, you just don't get it do you? Oh well dear, I'm sure you will find out soon! Talk to you later honey! Bye!" She screeched and hung up.

Inuyasha put the phone down and walked over to Kagome, who had heard the whole thing and hugged her one more time.

"I think I should go. Something weird's going on."

When she nodded he walked away from her and out the door, closing it behind him. Once outside, he saw a car skid off around the corner, but he wasn't really paying attention to it. He was thinking of how to get Kikyo and Koga to leave them alone for good.

Getting into his car, he sat for a moment before starting it and driving towards his house.

---

"Yes Koga he just left......Yeah I'm sure he got the message....Ok...Bye." Ayame hung up her cell phone and looked over in the drivers seat.

"Kikyo, what's the deal? You were supposed to tell him to stay away from Kagome that's all. What took so long?"

"Ayame dear, you have to learn, when you want something badly, the past always helps..." she replied.

Ayame looked at her weird. What the heck was that supposed to mean? Shrugging, she looked out of the window and muttered, "Weird Girl." Kikyo sped off laughing.

Thank you all for the wonderful emails! I loved the comments. You all are too kind!  
  
Reply to an email. The nice 12 year old I'm not exactly sure when I'll do another fight scene between Inuyasha and Koga but there will be more before the end of this story. I really don't like Kikyo. She might have been a nice person before, but not dead. I frankly think she should stay six feet under. But no offense to the kikyo lovers. Im a girl. I think your email was very nice thank you. Now I have more confidence to right better chapters thanks to you!=)

To all of you reviewers, Thanks so much! Your reviews make me smile when I get "hit in the head with soup cans" by my "Sesshomaru" Keep reviewing!

COMING NEXT CHAPTER

Ch.7- Chicken Soup Blues

Ha. Bet Some of you were wondering what would happen to that can o' soup! Well Kagome eats it of course! Um.....other than that, I'm not telling what's going to happen..eh heh heh don't hate me for that. Let's just call it, mystery surprise.....it's a good surprise don't worry.

I'll get it up soon I promise, of course if has problems again it might take some time. But anyways......while you're waiting....review! And if you REALLY want to be nice, add me to your favorite story list heh heh. Well Until next time, Bye Bye!!!!!!!!


	7. Chicken Soup Blues

Disclaimer: its not mine. I ask you, if it were mine would I be writing here?.......no. But anyways, all Inuyasha characters are not mine however I am using it for the entertainment of others. All credit goes to Rumiko Takahashi since it IS her work

Some Author Notes before I begin:

OH MY GOODNESS I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!!!! I shouldn't have made you all wait that long. Believe me I am making myself pay for it... I will try not to make you wait so long in the future...but um here's some excuses.....school started up again and I have been literally up to my knees AND elbows in homework. I joined a quite a few clubs and stuff, hey I want to get away from my house as much as possible can you blame me??? and the last one...I got a boyfriend...hehe that probably isn't even a good excuse but....oh well I want the world to know!

This is actually a filler chapter. . Just a little break from the drama. This chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter. Sorry you guys, but Inuyasha isn't in this chapter. He has some , erhm, thinking to do. Enjoy though

* * *

Chapter 7- Chicken Soup Blues

Kagome sat on the kitchen counter . In her hand was the can of chicken soup that Inuyasha left. Hey, if he left it, she might as well not let it go to waste right? So after pondering this question, Kagome hopped off the counter, opened the can and put it on the stove to cook.

'That stupid phone call. I didn't want him to leave. Why can't everyone just leave us alone?' she thought. ' Alright, so I admit it, I actually did want to kiss him.'

Before Kagome knew it, the soup on the stove was boiling.

"Ah! Now that that's out in the open, lets eat!" she said to nobody in particular. Putting the soup in a bowl, she sat on the living room couch and turned on the tv. Soon after finishing her bowl of soup, she turned off the tv and stood up, bored. There was nothing on.

'If Inuyasha were here there would be something to watch.' her inner voice said, causing her to let out a muffled giggle.

All of a sudden, she heard the doorbell ring and got to up answer it.

"Hi Kagome!" came the little voice behind the door.

Kagome opened it and saw Shippo, the little nine year old that lived next door. He often came over to play with Souta, but sometimes when Souta wasn't around he would play with Kagome. Shippo was a very sweet little boy.

"Hi Shippo. I'm sorry but Souta isn't home today." she informed him.

"I know that!" he squeaked, "My cousin came over to play with me and we want you to play with us!

You cousin???" Kagome asked. 'Great, a day to play with kids.Fun' she thought.

"Yup!" giggled someone who was NOT a kid behind Shippo. "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Sango! I didn't know you were related to Shippo!" Kagome said excitedly.

Sango just giggled and stepped in the house as Kagome stood aside.

---

"-And then the phone rang!" Kagome exclaimed as Sango's mouth dropped. Shippo rolled his eyes at the two gossiping girls as he played with his truck on the living room floor.

'And I thought they wanted to play with me.' he thought, annoyed.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea. It seems like nobody wants me and Inuyasha to be together, so maybe we should just stay away from each other until this stuff dies down."

Sango looked at Kagome in shock. "Are you CRAZY?!" she yelled, "As long as I've been friends with Inuyasha, I have never seen him act the way he does when he's around you.! You can't just give up!"

Kagome only shrugged and turned her attention to Shippo, who was now pretending to choke himself, an act out of boredom. She chuckled slightly, and nudged Sango, who was still rambling. One look at Shippo, and they were both on their backs laughing.

"Alright, alright." Kagome said. "We're sorry. What do you want to do now Shippo?"

"Yeah we can play anything you want now." Sango added.

Shippo thought for a moment and then grinned evilly. Kagome and Sango looked at each other, both thinking, 'Oh boy. What did we get our selves into?'

---

"We can play ANYTHING?!?!?!?!" Kagome yelled at Sango.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know he would want to play 20 questions???" Sango yelled back.

They both stared at the little hyper boy who was running around, jumping on the furniture, asking various questions, such as: "Where do babies come from?", "Why can't kids marry their mommies?", and "How come the two guys down the street that live together don't have wives?"

Both girls sighed and sat down, trying to find a way to get Shippo's mind off of those horrible questions.

"I know!" Kagome jumped up. "How about I make you some chicken soup?! I think I have some left over from this morning."

Shippo nodded his head excitedly. As Sango and Kagome high-tailed it out of the room, they could have sworn they heard Shippo laughing and saying something along the lines of , "Suckers".

* * *

**OK OK** I know that chapter was amazingly short. But please don't be mad. I'll get the next one out ASAP! BESIDES! I wanted you all to read a little bit of another fanfic I've been thinking about writing. If you like it, tell me so that I can hurry up with this one and start the next! If you don't like it.....um......don't say anything.....

REVIEWING REVIEWERS

**ANGELSPARKELFAIRY**: Ayame is like a member of Koga's wolf tribe or something like that and she wants to marry him on the series. Actually I have no idea about that because they haven't shown it yet....Thanks for reviewing.

**HYPERCHILD01**: Again I am so sorry for making you wait! Hope you liked this one!Thanks for reviewing.

**VALESE**: Thanks for liking my story and reviewing.

**ICYASH**: Hehe sorry for the wait. Thanks for liking my version of Sesshomaru....Some people told me I needed to change him. Thanks for reviewing.

**SILVERBLOOD666**: Thank you so much for liking my story....and all of my versions of the characters. You make me feel special hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING PEOPLES! I FEEL HAPPY NOW! BUT DON'T STOP REVIEWING....THAT WILL MAKE ME SAD....THEN I WON'T UPDATE BECAUSE I WILL BE TOO BUSY CRYING.....**

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 8- It's in the family.

Kagome gets a call stating that a family member has passed and that her mom and brother, along with grandpa who has joined them, are now going out of the country for another few weeks to attend to some family business. Is that good or bad? Someone's been watching Kagome closely and they aren't about to let her fade out of the picture! It's starting to get creepy! She saw someone in the window! Oh no! Who'll protect her??????

well until next time! hehehe.....oh yeah dont forget to tell me what you think of my new story.

* * *

Excerpt From an experiment.

TITLE: My Story. Romance/Angst.

Rated: PG-13

Kagome sat there looking at this mess she just made. Holding back tears she got up from her corner and clean herself up. 'It's ok,' she told herself, 'this will all be over soon and I won't have to do this anymore.' She finished and went to her room to start packing. It took her nearly eight months of babysitting and two weeks of begging and pleading to convince her mom to let her go on this trip. Her French class had been planning to go to France for months and she wasn't going to let anything like a little stomach ache stop her. She packed quickly but carefully to make sure she had everything. Since they would be gone for a month she nearly packed everything in her closet.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was already packed. He was talking on the phone with his friend Kikyo and was making sure her had everything ready for the following morning.

"I'm really excited about this! The only thing that I'm freaked out about is the plane ride." Kikyo exclaimed.

"Well I'm not. Its only a few hours," Inuyasha replied, "But anyways, I have to get to bed early because I wanna get up to check my stuff again."

"Ok. Talk to you tomorrow." said Kikyo.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Little did anyone know, all but two fate struck people would not see another day after the next. Who knew what adventure would strike up, involving a popular guy who had to be right, and the "nerdy" girl who just wanted to fit in. Planes crash. We know this. Plane crashes kill people. We know this too. But plane crashes, people dying could also be the cause of a beginning, a new life that two teens would have never imagined. Life on an island. No one around. A girl with a deadly secret. A boy with a hidden past.


	8. It's in the family

Just a little thought I should tell you before I begin. People, there will be many people to come into and go out of your life. One of the most important people is your mother. Whether step, adoptive or birth, she is important. Mothers should never go out of your life, especially if it is over a dumb fight. I know she isn't always cool, or she always embarrasses you, or she just flat out doesn't get you, but in all ways she is there for you. Be happy for this reason. Some people's mothers have passed, and some peoples' mothers abuse them. It couldn't get much worse than that. So take my word. Do something nice for your mother every once in a while. Take her shopping. Clean the house. Give her a hug and say, 'I love you'. In the long run, it will mean a lot to her.

OK enough sapping! On with the story!

Chapter 8- It's in the Family

It's been three days and Kagome was still alone in her house. Shippo would come over to play, but when the sun went down, she was alone again. She wanted to hear from her family. Frankly, she was starting to worry as the days went by. Grandpa was supposed to be home at least a day ago. Conventions didn't last that long did they? All he did was go to some huge, old shrine with a bunch of other old men and talk about the 'spirits' that protect the shrines.

Kagome sighed. The sun had just gone down once more, and she was starting to feel scared. The night before she thought she saw a shadow through the window, and she freaked out and didn't sleep until she was convinced that the sun was about to come up. She knew she had to get to sleep sooner or later. School just wasn't easy when she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Grabbing her trusty steel base ball bat, Kagome went up to her room and got ready for bed

---

Just outside of her bedroom window, lurked a shadowy figure. Tall and covered by a deep colored trench coat. The person watched, as Kagome disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared in her pajamas and with an arm full of clothes, brushing her hair.

The figure moved closer to the window as she sat at her mirror, continuing her grooming. They wanted to know more about this Kagome. They wanted to know what she did alone. This figure was not about to let anyone get Kagome. Well, not until they got their chance with her first. The figure, wanted to see this Kagome, for every little ounce of a person she was. This figure certainly would not sleep tonight. After watching her night after night after night, this figure was not about to let hard work go wasted.

Getting closer to the window, the figure could see their breath on the glass. That was good. Now they could see more of Kagome. Relaxing against the window, the figure shifted feet to calm the pain in their left leg.

And oh what a mistake that was. Their cover was blown. The tree underneath the figure's foot snapped quickly, and down he flew to the ground, catching sight of Kagome's face, which was pale, mouth opened, probably screaming.

---

Kagome jumped. That phone again. People always pick the wrong time to call. It scared her to death when she heard something crack outside of her window. The loud buzzing of her phone only made her scream.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome picked up her phone and gave a hello.

"Kagome dear. It's mother. I'm so sorry, I should have called earlier I know, but the reception out here is horrible." Kagome heard.

"Mom?! Oh my gosh, where are you?"

"Well, dear, maybe you should sit down. How's school?" Her mom tried to change the subject.

"Mom I am sitting down what's going on?"

"Dear, Aunt Midoriko passed away Monday. I know you were probably wondering where Grandpa was. He's with me and Souta. Honey we have to go out to Australia for a few weeks to see how Uncle Tai is taking it. I hope you understand."

Kagome sighed again. She really wanted her mom home. She was scared. In addition she wanted to have a long chat about what was going on in her life. But now wasn't the time to be selfish. Uncle Tai needed Grandpa and the others. Even though Kagome wasn't a big fan of the circus they kept down there, Aunt Midoriko was family all the same.

"Kagome dear? Are you there?"

"Yeah sorry mom. It's okay. Just try to come back soon ok? And call!" Kagome said.

"Alright dear. I've called the neighbors to let them know you're there alone. Take care of yourself and lock the doors! I know you have a habit of forgetting that!" replied her worried mother.

"Ok mom. I love you." Kagome said, trying not to laugh at her own experience with locking the door.

"I love you too dear. We all do."

And with that, Kagome hung up the phone and went downstairs. She always slept downstairs when she was home alone. It was more comforting to her. It felt better than being alone in the dark upstairs to her.

Kagome turned on the TV and got on the couch. She knew she had to get to sleep somehow, since there was school the next day. Maybe an old movie would help.

"Johnny! Johnny! Come quick! It's Turnip! She's havin' her puppies!" came from the tv.

Kagome was finally starting to settle down some. Getting into the movie, she realxed.

Well, that was until she saw something look into the living room window!

Quickly, Kagome gave a startled yelp, and ran for the door. She wasn't exactly thinking about the fact that the figure was outside and she was inside. She just wanted to get away from it.

In a matter of seconds, she was already down the shrine steps and running towards nowhere in particular. Looking back while she ran, she bumped into something large, yet thin, and fell began to fall backwards.

A hand shot out and caught her, only seconds before she came to the ground, and held her up.

"Whoa, whoa what's the hurry Kagome? I thought you'd seen a ghost!" the person said.

"Oh! Miroku!" Kagome breathed. "Sorry there was s-something outside of m-my window."

Kagome was relieved. It was only Miroku. She was thankful that it wasn't the wolfman himself or something else to add to her torment.

"Something outside your window?" Miroku laughed. "Kagome, spirit week isn't until another few weeks!"

Kagome started getting angry that he was laughing at her. She growled and poked her index finger into his chest.

"Listen here you! There was something outside of my window! Now stop laughing or else." she threatened.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will tell Inuyasha you came on to me."

Miroku grinned.

"Geez Kagome, we haven't been friends for a whole week, and you're just as bad as Sango!"

Kagome became speechless and after a silent moment, they both broke out into laughter. It was good to have new friends. Real friends. New, Real friends.

"Alright Kagome, "Miroku started again, "let's go see what's hanging outside of your window."

Before she could reply, Miroku had her by the arm, yanking her back up the shrine steps. When they got all the way to the top, Miroku found nothing, and gave up.

"Kagome there's nothing here. Just go to bed. I'm sure it was just a cat or something."

"Fine Miroku. But I'm calling Inuyasha. There is no way I'm staying here alone."

"No! Don't do that!" he yelled. "I mean um, heh heh, Inuyasha doesn't like to be disturbed this late you know? He'll be all grumpy later."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow at the odd boy standing next to her. All of a sudden he runs off with an 'Oh shoot I left the oven on!' and left her there alone.

'Weird guy' she thought.

---

The figure grinned. How convenient was that for them? They had enough time to crawl up to her room, dig around a bit, and make a safe getaway. Trying not to laugh, the figure held up a small book titled, 'Waiting to Miss you'.

A laugh sounded from dark room. Seems like Kagome never finished the book. How interesting. All of that work, planning, the whole mess, for a book that she wouldn't finish? What a waste! Not like the book would be good or anything.

The figure took off their dark clothing. The figure was very lucky tonight. If not for that fool Miroku, they would be caught for sure. That just meant that there was a need for more carefulness. That was all. More carefulness.

---

Kagome was finally sleeping. It had taken all of her wits , just to get to sleep.

Hopefully Miroku was right, and it was just a cat or something out there. But in Kagome's mind, something had told her it was different.

Wow! 8 chapters...this story is really stating to get down! Bet you're wondering who the figure is hmm? Inuyasha? Koga? Miroku? Naraku? You'd never know....Keep reading to find out! Thanks for the T.A. reviews! Keep reviewing I want to get to at least 100 before I end the story....ok that's kind of sad...oh well! What I lack in now I make up for later, right?

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Ch. 9-Miroku said it all

Kagome makes it through those horrible nights somehow. But something's up with Inuyasha and Miroku. They're acting really strange. What's with Kikyo? Why is she being so nice? Uh oh. The "revenge" of Ayame....

Well until next time!


	9. Miroku Said it all

**REI'S CORNER**: ok listen it up peoples. I have now entered a section in my fanfics titled Rei's corner. I'll have author's notes, my little speeches, or whatever. I just think that it would be cool to start a new trend. Ok so today in my corner I would like to make some recommendations.

If you like my story and comments a lot, you should check out the following:

The Hitchhiker- by BluePuppy

Between the Lines-Mariangela

We Can't be friends- Kawaii Saki-chan

Into Vast Darkness-Fayte-Leingod (not an Inuyasha ff but way cool anyway!)

The Sound of her voice- Sugarsprite

_I'm dedicating this chapter to Mariangela because she inspired me to start putting my ideas of fanfiction to on paper and then later the computer. THANKS, I APPRECIATE IT!_

OK thanks guys for reviewing in regards to my new story, but I didn't get many votes. So I think I'll wait until either Christmas or Thanksgiving to start it. So y'all have until Thanksgiving to get the votes in so I can start, but if I don't get votes by then, I guess I'll wait until Christmas break. If you haven't voted by then I'm going with Koga I swear to goodness! (actually loves Koga.......and all anime wolfy dudes!) **SO VOTE IF YOU DON'T WANT KOGA SUCKING FACE WITH KAGOME ON A DESERTED ISLAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Xxxxxxx-** Don't thank me for the new chapter! Thank YOU for reviewing hehe.

**Redmoon-** Oh what were you thinking? I would NEVER give up on my stories!hehe

**LavenderKat-**hAhA I'm not hopeless! Sorry we haven't talked in a while. It's the band dude! But its almost over now so call meh! Hehe

**Fluffyearedinulvr-** I'm sorry! I'm sorry! hands out tissues and hankie Please forgive me. psst. Blame it on my boyfriend hehehe. P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Inuyasha characters. I don't own **Cocoa Puffs**. sniff I do own that freakishly large pile of unfinished homework over there though. .

OKIE DOKIE enough stalling HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER!!!

** Chapter 9- Miroku Said it all**

"Miss Higurashi? Miss Higurashi! Wake UP!"

Kagome jumped and almost fell out of her chair.

"Miss Higurashi please try to stay awake in class! This is the third time this week and your test is in two days!" Mr. Myoga said, annoyed.

"Sorry Mr. Myoga."

"Don't let it happen again. Now where were we..."

Kagome sat back in her seat. She hadn't been able to get a good night's rest in a while, thanks to Mr. Shadow, who visited every night now for some crazy reason. She never saw whoever it was, she only saw the shadow, whether it was on the wall, or on a lamp shade or something. All of her friends would just stare at her and say, "are you sure that's what you saw?"

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her family was away, some wacko was permanently attached to the side of her house, and her friends thought she had one too many bowls Cocoa Puffs. Life was perfect. Really.

BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

Kagome jumped again and watched as the other students ran out of the classroom as if it were on fire. She sighed and gathered her books. Only a few more periods and she could go home. Not that it would do her any good since she wouldn't get sleep anyway.

Stepping out of the classroom, she headed for her locker. As she was walking, she felt eyes on her back. She turned around to stare Miroku dead in the face.

"Whoa! Miroku don't do that! You scared me!"

"There you are!" he shouted.

"Why are you looking for me?" Kagome asked.

Before answering, Miroku grabbed Kagome by the waist and swung her over his shoulder, grabbing her bag and running down the hallway.

"Miroku! Put me down! I'm going to be late for class! Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see!" he laughed.

Miroku continued down several halls, and out of different doors. Before Kagome knew it, she was being ran out of the school building and buckled into the passenger seat of Miroku's car. Miroku had put the child safety lock on the door, so she couldn't open it. While she yelled and screamed, he simply slipped into the driver's seat, and drove out of the parking lot. When he got about five minutes away from the school, Kagome settled down a little and decided to take a calmer approach.

"Alright, do you mind telling me what the heck is going on?" she asked.

"Someone wanted to see you." he grinned.

"Who?"

"Me." came a voice from the back seat.

Kagome gasped. There Inuyasha was, looking calm and collected. She was missing class because he wanted to "see" her? What the heck?

"Ok tell me what's going on now, or else." she warned.

"Or else what?" both Miroku and Inuyasha asked at the same time.

"Or else I'll call the police."

Inuyasha and Miroku nearly bursted with laughter. Kagome started pouting.

"Oh good one Kagome!" Inuyasha laughed, "Please! What are you going to say? Oh officer! Two very nice, not to mention super hot, guys came to give me a day off so I would stop falling asleep in class!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then Miroku, then Inuyasha again.

"You're taking me home?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, Miroku told me about the other night. We came to protect you!" he grinned.

Kagome smiled and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Kagome? Hey we thought you were kidding about calling the police!" Miroku said

"I was." Kagome replied, starting to dial numbers.

"Then who the hell are you calling?"

"Someone ten times worse.....Hello, Sango? Kagome here."

---

It had been a few hours since Kagome got home. Even though she had been able to sleep through the whole few hours, she now found it impossible to get back to sleep at her current position. Literally. She had awoken to find herself in between two sleeping teenage boys, who at the moment were squishing her on her not big enough bed. Ok, she could understand them being good friends and all, getting her from school to protect her so she could go to sleep without being scared and all. But this was ridiculous.

Kagome tried to turn over, but it was useless. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were sprawled out on the bed, but when Kagome turned her head and saw feet, that was it. She quickly and quietly maneuvered herself around Inuyasha and got out of the bed. Looking at her clock she saw that it was three o'clock. School was out by now. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'better get to my studying.'

Not more than two minutes after she got downstairs, the doorbell rang. 'Oh it's Sango with my homework. Just into time.' When she got to the door she saw it wasn't Sango. It was Kikyo, who was standing there with a very large grin on her face.

"Hi Kagome what's up?" she greeted.

"Uh....Hi Kikyo.....what do you want?"

"What? I can't see my best friend in the whole world?"

"No you can do that. But I want to know why you're here." Kagome said confused.

"To see my best friend in the whole world silly!"

"Who's that?"

"You silly! I heard about your recent problem so I decided to see you!"

Kikyo pushed open the door and walked her way in. Kagome just stood there in utter shock. Didn't Kikyo just want to kill her?

"Oh yeah Kagome I forgot to give this back to you!" Kikyo said and tossed a small book at Kagome.

"Waiting to Miss You. Where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Um you dropped it."

Something seriously weird was going on. All of a sudden there was a thump that came from upstairs. Both Kikyo and Kagome jumped.

"What the hell was that?" Kikyo asked.

"Kagome?! Oh no! Miroku get your ass up she's gone!" came from upstairs.

Kikyo looked to Kagome and smiled.

"I see that you have company. I better go. See you laters Kags!"

And with that, Kikyo let herself out, leaving a very confused Kagome and two anxious guys tearing up the upstairs of her house in search.

---

"I still don't get how she got my book." Kagome said, playing with her straw.

She looked around the table. When Sango had came, they had all decided that they were hungry, so they went to the local diner. It was obvious something was wrong. Kikyo stopping by to say hello?

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, then Miroku, then back at Inuyasha again. Even though this was weird, and something wrong was probably going on, she couldn't help but feel happy. She was finally rested, and sitting at a table with her friends, getting ready to eat good food. Could it get better? Heck yeah it could, but she wouldn't complain just yet.

The teens had been talking for a little while longer, and the sun was sure to go down soon. But they were having too much fun talking and playing around. Little did they know, a very unhappy customer had just walked in through the door and stood behind Kagome's chair.

"No, his chair was the other way around!" Kagome laughed.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. Higurahi."

Kagome turned around and was hit in the face. She looked and saw Ayame standing there, face red in anger. It took her a minute to get over the shock before she could stand up for herself. But she was too late. Inuyasha was already doing that for her.

"What the hell was that for?! She didn't do anything to you!" he screamed.

"Stay out of this Inuyasha, it's none of your business." She answered

"Like hell it isn't!"

Ayame shrugged and snatched Kagome's milkshake.

"You better watch it Kagome. I'm not like Koga. You won't walk over me." she said calmly and walked out of the diner.

Kagome just sat there. What the heck was that? Koga? Walking over him? What? Ok that was enough weirdness, and pain, for the night. Time to go home. While Inuyasha fumed to Sango and Miroku, she silently gathered her things, paid her part of the bill, and walked out.

---

Inuyasha was mad. How dare she walk in and just up and hit Kagome? She was lucky Inuyasha didn't find a need for hitting girls. If Ayame were a guy, she'd but up in a trash can somewhere by now. He sat in his chair, taking his anger out on the puny hamburger in front of him. When he noticed that he had an audience, he looked up.

"What?!" he snapped.

"Haven't you noticed?" Miroku asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Kagome's gone." Sango answered him.

Inuyasha quickly shot a look at the empty seat next him. Empty? She was just here a second ago. Where'd she go? Inuyasha stood up and looked around.

"Where'd she go?" he asked.

"She left." Sango told him.

"WHAT?!" he screamed, and pulled out ten dollars, setting it on the table.

"I don't get it. She just went home." Miroku said.

"We took YOUR car smarts!" Inuyasha yelled and ran out of the building.

"Oh yeah." Miroku said, earning him a thump on the head from Sango.

Inuyasha stared around the nearly empty parking lot. Kagome was no where in sight. 'She couldn't have been kidnaped,' he told himself. But she wasn't crazy enough to walk home alone. Right? ......Where was she?!?!?!

---

Kagome sighed. Nothing like a hot bath after a long walk home. It really didn't take her very long to get home, all she had to do was dodge a few weirdos. Getting out and drying off, Kagome wondered if the others even knew that she left.

Kagome heard something downstairs. It was foot steps. Who could it be? Oh no! What if it was the crazy person that stalked her house? She had probably forgotten to lock the door again! 'Way to go Kagome' she thought, slapping herself on the forehead.

The footsteps got closer to the door. Kagome quickly finished dressing herself and ran over to the door, trusty metal bat in hand.

Opening the door and preparing to swing, Kagome screamed out. But the person outside of her bedroom door grabbed and held the belt, laughing.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha laughed.

Kagome blushed. Oops. Wrong person obviously.

"How'd you get in?" she asked.

"I picked the lock." he grinned.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and put her bat down. She stepped out of her room and headed down to the living room, Inuyasha close behind.

"So what do you want?" she asked.

"Well you just left all of a sudden. Don't do that again by the way. So I decided to come and see if you were ok." he replied.

"Oh well I'm fine," she snapped, "you can go now."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't think so. I think I'll just stay here."

"What?!"

"Well there is some pervert watching you right? So I'm taking the liberty to protect you!" he said proudly.

"You can't stay here." she told him, "My mom wouldn't like that."

"She would if she knew the circumstances." he smiled

Kagome figured he was right, but really didn't want him there. It wasn't right. It's bad enough that there were rumors going on about them already. So she started up the stairs.

"Hey where you goin'?" he called.

She didn't answer. Maybe if she ignored him he would take the hint and go away. But nope. How naive was she to think that?

Not more than two minutes after she got upstairs, Inuyasha was up there.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Well I'll get cold." he said.

"So? Go home." she snapped again.

"Hey that's unfair! I protect you and this is what I get in return?" he yelled.

She looked at him apologetically. She was just grumpy about getting hit in the face earlier.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's bed and grabbed one of her blankets and one of her pillows. Before she could say anything to him, he had grabbed her, to her surprise, and kissed her gently.

"Thanks. The couch will do fine." he said and left the room smiling.

Kagome sat there in silence wondering what had just happened. When she finally realized, she blushed and yelled, "Inuyasha you jerk!" out of the room. Followed by shutting her door and locking it for the night.

Downstairs Inuyasha's grin grew wider as he yelled back, "Goodnight to you too Kagome!" and

settled in for the night.

* * *

PHEW Chapter 9 is done! Yay! That chapter was probably my worst chapter, it was very choppy. I apologize. A lot has been happening lately. I'll do my best to fix it.

If you were wondering about the whole blanket situation, take note, in my story, Kagome sleeps like me, a bunch of pillows and blankets all over the place. So she had more than one blanket and pillow. Just thought you'd like to know. P

Thanks again for the reviewing! Keep reviewing by the way. AND VOTE PLEASE. sniff please.

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 10- Mystery Chapter!

What's going to happen? I shalt not say! I'm celebrating the 10th chapter this way! Hehehe

until then!


	10. Theater Fun

**REI'S CORNER**: haaaaaah I feel refreshed. That was a nice break! Thanks for sticking around while I took time out on this story! SORRY I UPSET YOU I TRULY AM! I just wanted to catch up with my other stories, not to mention that I had block again. So enough of this! Here's your chapter before you bite my lazy head off!

Chapter 10- Theater Fun

It had taken Inuyasha hours to beg Kagome to see the new horror movie that weekend. He said it was to make up for the date that she broke earlier, but she was reluctant to go. She didn't want to run into another mishap with Ayame, nor did she want to see the scary movie. But after hours of begging, and bribing her, she said yes, but only if Sango and Miroku could come. He growled at the though of them ruining they're date, but agreed so she would go with him.

"Two please." Inuyasha said. When the lady gave him his ticket, he walked out of line.

"One please." Kagome said after him, then followed out of line.

"Kagome! Why'd you get a ticket!"

"Well I need one to get in. Duh. Did you invite someone else? You got two." she giggled.

Inuyasha growled, and then shoved one of his tickets to some guy in the back of the line.

"Why, thanks man!" he said.

"Don't thank me. It was from her over there." Inuyasha bit out, then pointed at Kagome and stomped off.

"Wow, she's pretty." the guy said.

-

"It's about time!" Inuyasha yelled, sitting down in his seat. "What took you guys so long!"

Miroku smirked. "We got caught up in the popcorn line."

Sango sat on the other side of Kagome, a deep blush on her face.

"Stupid perve." Sango muttered.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"That stupid lech was hitting on girls again!"

"Oh." Kagome said. Inuyasha laughed as he noticed a red spot on his cheek.

"Haha! She must've hit you really hard this time!" Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku waved it off, "The movie's starting."

The lights dimmed, and the movie started, Inuyasha got excited, Kagome clutched onto his arm for support, and Miroku grabbed onto Sango's arm. No doubt, she smacked him.

-

There she was. Not at all far away from his touch. He had tried to stay away from her house this week, now that she needed protection from Inuyasha. He couldn't be near because of that. Not at all. But he could watch her from his seat in the movies, even though he had a close eye on her at all times, even if he couldn't watch her from outside her tree anymore.

The figure stared at Kagome, not even looking at the movie. But when she jumped up, popcorn flew everywhere and landed on him. As he tried to swat off the popcorn, he took his gaze off of Kagome for a quick second. But when he looked back up, she was gone. Damn it!

-

Kagome finished washing off her shirt. She was really embarrassed that she jumped up like that, spilling popcorn. The look on everyone's faces was humorous, as in saying, 'Wow, what a shrimp, this wasn't even the scary part!'

"Oh great. This grease stain will never come out!" Kagome shouted, frustrated.

"You should just take it off then." someone said from a stall.

"Who's there!"

"Just me." The stall door swung open. Koga stepped out.

"Koga? You pervert! Get out! This is a girls' bathroom!" she yelled.

"I know. I just wanted to talk, okay?"

"Hurry up, I have to get back."

"Did you get your book back?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kikyo gave it to me. How- You're working with Kikyo!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"So you two are planning something against me! And that whole Ayame thing, you asked her to do that!"

"What Ayame thing?"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom and went back to the theater, sitting in her seat.

"Hey, what took you so long? You missed the best part." Sango said.

"Sorry, there was a problem in the bathroom." Kagome grumbled.

She felt an are go over her shoulder, and she turned her head to see a smiling Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Koga and Kikyo are plotting something against us." she whispered.

"What? What do you mean?"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" a person behind them said.

"You Shush!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha we'll just talk about it later!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shift in his seat and pulled Kagome closer.

Damn Kikyo.

Damn Koga.

Why did everyone have a problem with them being together!

-

"Whoo! That was pretty creepy!" Kagome said.

"I would say the same...Wouldn't you say so Apple Dumpling.ssssssss" Miroku hissed, mocking the movie. Sango bonked him on the head and laughed. "That's creepier!" she said.

"Don't you think was scary Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, then snorted. "It wasn't all that great."

"Well what was your favorite part?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha all of a sudden looked nervous. "Inuyasha?"

"I, uh, liked the part when the lady got kid napped and eaten by that monster."

"Oh...I didn't see that part."

"Oh, that's when Kagome was in the bathroom, right?" Sango asked.

"Y-Yeah." Inuyasha said.

There was a brief silence between the teens before Sango broke the silence.

"Would you look at the time! I have to go! Miroku, walk me home won't you?" she said hurriedly, dragging Miroku off by his ear.

"Ouch hey! But it's only one thirty! Ow! You're hurting me!" Miroku said.

"So now what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I'll walk you home." he said.

"But Inuyasha...Aren't you staying with me?"

"Easy Kagome! I'm trying to make this date thing seem like a real date! You already messed up the tickets!" he joked.

"Oh. Heh."

"So you want to talk about what you were saying in the theater?" he said after a little while.

"Oh yeah. Kikyo and Koga are working together. They're plotting against us somehow."

"I heard that part. But how do you know."

"Koga...told me...he was in the bathroom."

"What!" Inuyasha stopped walking.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But what strikes me as weird, is that he acted like he didn't know about what Ayame did the other night." Kagome sighed.

"He was watching you in the bathroom!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha. Work with me. Jeez." Kagome said.

"I mean, obviously Ayame and him are dating by now right? So why wouldn't he know, or even tell her to by now, to hit me?"

Someone jumped out of the bushes. It was Koga. Again.

"How could you think that Kagome! I would never date her! I love you!" Koga said. Inuyasha was growling.

"You were watching her in the bathroom!"

Koga rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, Ayame hit you? I swear to you I never told her to do that! I didn't even know she did it. I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha punched Koga in the stomach.

"You sick bastard, watching MY girlfriend in the bathroom. We should call the cops!" he yelled.

Kagome blushed.

"Your...girlfriend?" Koga spit out.

"Yeah. Why not?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed harder. Koga laughed.

"This can't be true! You're joking!" Koga said between laughs. Inuyasha growled.

"It's true! Right Kagome!" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it true Kagome?" Koga asked, suddenly serious.

"Um...Uh...ye...n...uh..." was all she could say, still blushing.

"Hah! She said no!" Koga said.

"No! She said yes!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh..."

"We even kissed. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome was so red that she was almost purple, from her head to her feet.

"See?" Inuyasha smirked, "I have that kind of effect on the ladies, you know."

"Whatever." Koga said back.

Inuyasha and Kagome were getting ready to walk away when they heard Koga speak again.

"Kagome, I'll get you back! That turd Inuyasha can't be a better boyfriend than me! He doesn't love you like I do Kagome! Do you hear me! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU KAGOME!" he yelled after them.

-

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got away from Koga's insane yelling. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was staring intentionally at the ground.

"Why didn't you say yes back there?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged.

"Huh?"

"You never asked me before then, so I wasn't sure." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked.

"Will you be my girlfriend Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome looked up at him, staring into his eyes, and noticing his smirk.

"Inuyasha, you jerk!" she yelled, and chased him all the way home.

* * *

Ok that was really hard to write, after a 2 month break. So if it was weird, note this, it's been a while since I've written for this story! Got extra time? Read Database Drama! You'll like it, I swear! Thanks for reading this chapter! Review if you can please! 

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 11- Which way Does the Wind Blow?

Sango turns up at Kagome's doorstep the next day, problem MAJOR. Inuyasha, babysitting, Chef Kagome? Customer, Shippo. Unsuspected guest, The Dark Figure. Oh this will be oh to eerie, oh to cleary, you'll be cheery, unless you miss this chappie!

Until next time folks!


	11. Which way Does the Wind Blow?

**REI'S CORNER**: ok so now that this story is started up again, I'd like to ask you all a question. If you are even reading this part. Sigh. Ok here's the question. " Would you rather me stop this story at the end, or write a sequel?" vote, please this time, because I already have a new story coming in behind this one and Database Drama. So if you want a sequel, hurry and tell me so I can plot it out.

Chapter...Here...you...go...your...chapter...weee...yeah.

Chapter 11- Which way Does the Wind Blow?

"Inuyasha! Why are you still here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, is your mom back yet?" he asked.

"No...But..."

"Well you just answered your own question."

Kagome growled.

"You're eating all the food!" she yelled.

"Well go get some more."

Inuyasha was not prepared for the shoe that came flying towards his head. Ouch. He couldn't move out of the way even if he knew it was coming. Kagome sighed, then headed for the door, to go grocery shopping.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see Sango standing in front of her. Little Shippo was standing next to her, he looked a little disappointed, but sort of happy at the same time.

"Hi Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Um...Hi?"

"I just came across an emergency, and I can't take Shippo with me. Be my best friend Kagome...watch him for a little while will you? PLEASE? I can't take him where I'm going." Sango begged.

Kagome looked from Sango to Shippo. "Why Sango, of course...but I'm going to the store, Inuyasha has to watch him for a little bit."

Shippo sighed loudly in frustration, then looked at Kagome with a pleading look. She didn't see him though, because she was too busy trying to keep her balance while Sango hugged her tightly, almost knocking them both down.

"Thanks Kagome! Gotta go, Bye! Shippo be good!" Sango yelled as she ran off.

"Ok Shippo, go on ahead into the living room with Inuyasha, I'll be back in a little while."

"Aw...gee...why do I have to get stuck with him.." she heard him say, followed by several mutters of, 'Sheesh', and 'Why me!'

Kagome shrugged it off and headed to the store on foot.

-

"I'm back!" Kagome called from the front door.

"It took ya long enough." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and put the groceries away, then walked into the living room. She looked around. "Where's Shippo?"

Inuyasha smirked, and pointed to the closet, where she heard muffled yelps.

She walked over to the closet, and opened it. Poor Shippo immediately fell at her feet, tied up and gagged. Inuyasha started laughing, Kagome gasped and moved to help Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"What? He was getting on my nerves, so I gave him something to do."

Inuyasha found himself in another situation, where a shoe print found its way to his face.

-

"Kagome, what's taking so long?" Shippo whined.

"I'm almost finished!" she yelled from the kitchen.

Shippo banged his forehead on the table. His stomach growled at him violently.

"Kagome!"

"Aha! I'm finished!" Kagome rushed out of the kitchen. She sat a big plate, a small plate, a bowl, and a glass on the table and smile at Shippo.

"Here we are, the main course, spaghetti with meatballs, the side course, some applesauce, bread sticks, and carrots, and for dessert, a slice of yummy yellow and chocolate cake for you!"

Shippo stared wide-eyed at the meal in front of him, his mouth even watered a little.

"So what would you like to drink Mister?" she asked.

"Um..."

"We have water, soda, juice, and milk."

Shippo giggled at her good waitress/chef acting.

"I want milk!" he said happily.

"Milk it is!" she said, then rushed off to the kitchen, returning with his drink.

"Hmm...I wonder where Inuyasha went." She said.

"I think he said he was going to take a shower." Shippo said, busy stuffing his face.

"Oh, ok." she said, and watched Shippo eat.

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked over to it. Maybe it was Sango to come pick up Shippo. She got up and went to the door. No one was there. She closed the door and sat down again.

There was the knock again.

Kagome got frustrated instantly. She didn't have time to play Suzie, Something's behind the door and it's gonna get you. She got up, and walked to the door, opening it.

"Look, whoever it is out there, I don't have time for...W-Who are you!" she yelled, and stepped back.

At the door stood a tall person. Taller the Kagome. They wore a heavy black coat, and she couldn't see his face, because it was covered by a scarf of some sort.

"I-I know you've been watching me! What do you want!" she cried.

The figure stepped closer to her. Kagome tried to scream, but the person covered her mouth. She saw the person hold something out to her, it was shiny. They removed their hand from her mouth.

"What's this for?" she asked.

She got know anser, but the figure opened her hand and slipped the object into it. She looked towards their face, trying to figure out who it could be.

"Um, thank you I guess..."

The figure hugged her, nearly knocking her over, and making her swing to the side. Kagome gasped.

"Get off of me! Please!" she yelled.

All of a sudden, something flew by her head, and hit the wall next to her. Kagome looked at the wall. It was a paint ball. It would have hit her in the face if the person didn't move her. Yet, it was just a paint ball. 'But it would have hurt' she thought. The person sat her up straight while she got lost in her thoughts.

"Kagome? Who's at the door! I want some more applesauce!" Shippo yelled from the dining room.

Kagome looked in the direction of where the living room, out of reflects from being snapped out of her thoughts.

She heard the door close. The person was gone. Kagome looked at the door for a few seconds, wondering what just happened.

When she got back to Shippo, he was asleep, his face in the bowl that had the cake in it. She giggled at the picture.

"Guess I better clean up this mess." she said.

She heard noise in the upstairs bathroom, loud noise, but then Inuyasha ran down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome." He puffed out.

"Oh hey Inuyasha. What was that noise?"

"Dropped the soap. Did I hear the doorbell?"

"Yeah, it was Mr. Shadow." she said blankly.

"What! He was here, and you didn't call me! Kagome!" he shouted.

"I couldn't, I forgot. Sorry."

"YOU FORGOT!" he yelled.

Kagome blushed. "I think he protected me from something."

"What?"

"Someone was shooting paint balls at me. And they gave me this." she said, and handed him the object in her hand.

Inuyasha looked at it. It was a small golden chain, it had on it Kagome's name, with a heart next to it. Inuyasha looked closer, then threw it back to her.

"It's junk." he said. "Don't wear it."

"But it's pretty." she said.

"So?"

"So I think I'll wear it."

Kagome put on the necklace, clasping on the back. Inuyasha growled.

"What's your problem, you're a dog now?" she asked.

"Kagome, you're MY girlfriend!"

"Ok...so...?"

Inuyasha gave up and threw himself on the couch.

"Forget it, I just thought that meant something to you." he said.

Kagome winced.

"It does!" she said.

"Then you're going to wear something, that some stranger gave you, not caring who gave it to you, or what his intentions are?"

Kagome winced again. He was right, she slid off the necklace and handed it to him.

Inuyasha's serious face disappeared. He chuckled lightly.

"I was kidding. Don't worry about it Kagome. Put it on. It looks really pretty on you."

Kagome blushed. "Oh ok." she said, then put it back on.

Inuyasha turned on the tv, and Kagome went to clean up the mess in the kitchen, and dining room. When she was finished, she sat , the still sleeping, Shippo on the other end of the couch and sat next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and draped an arm over her shoulder. Kagome blushed when he snuggled really close to her.

"So you are my girlfriend now." Inuyasha said softly.

"I...guess...so..." Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled, then brought his face close to Kagome's.

The door pounded. "Kagome! Inuyasha! I came to get Shippo!" Sango yelled from the door.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed at Inuyasha's grumpy face, and went to open the door.

"You aren't getting away for long!" he yelled playfully. "Remember, Shippo is LEAVING!"

Kagome laughed and opened the door for Sango.

-

The figure laughed loudly. He watched his computer screen. A little red dot moved around the screen, showing him where Kagome was.

A tracking device in her necklace.

It costed him a lot of money for that stupid thing, but right now it was worth it. He had to keep the girl out of trouble! It was like those losers, Kikyo, Ayame, followed her around everywhere. He wasn't about to let her get hurt because Ayame and Kikyo are jealous over her.

And thanks to the little bicker with Inuyasha, he knew she would keep it on now. She wouldn't take it off, because it looked 'pretty' on her. The figure laughed again. The timing was in his favor. He looked in the window again. She was now sleeping, just as the little red dot on the computer screen had stopped moving.

The person smiled, and watched her sleep for a bit, then went on his own way, happy that things turned out for him.

* * *

Okay that was really fun to write. OK IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO THE DARK FIGURE, AKA MR. SHADOW, IS, THEN PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW! AT THE END, WHEN YOU ALL FIND OUT WHO THE FIGURE IS, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU RECOGNITION, AND 500 GOLD STARS! NOT THAT THEY REALLY MEAN ANYTHING THOUGH... BUT HERE'S A HINT! THE FIGURE MIGHT NOT BE JUST ONE PERSON. THEY COULD BE MULTIPLE PEOPLE, OR MAYBE JUST ONE! YOU'LL FIND OUT! OK SO IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW, PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW! IT'S WORTH A TRY!

COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Chapter 12- Meeting Sesshomaru

Inuyasha needs more clothes, because according to Kagome, her family is going to stay out of the country for EVEN LONGER! Sheesh what kind of family IS this? But anyways, Kagome tags along to see his house, and family. She gets to meet Sesshomaru! This is going to be fun! Not much from the spooky figure in this chapter, maybe a small section or two.

Until then!


End file.
